


Git Gud

by catisacat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Game Night, Light-Hearted, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets frustrated by Gaige's sore winner attitude.</p><p>Unluckily for the Mechromancer, her Siren girlfriend has some tricks hidden up her sleeve.</p><p>Specifically the left one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Git Gud

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to stop playing Mario Kart but I wanted to get something written today so I wrote about Mario Kart.
> 
> My methods are simple and predictable.

Gaige cackled with glee as Waluigi knocked into Baby Peach, sending her careening off Rainbow Road and into the far too forgiving arms of Lakitu.

She couldn’t see Angel behind her, long legs draped distractingly over her shoulders. Apparently not distractingly enough considering the mechromancer’s iron grip on first place. Either way she could easily hear the Siren getting more and more pissed off as the 32-race versus match went on.

Gaige wasn’t entirely sure if she liked the fact her girlfriend’s thighs were slowly crushing her windpipe or not. The jury was still out on that one.

One thing she certainly liked was how she was absolutely demolishing her girlfriend on the racetrack though.

Angel, on the other hand, was having a hell of a time. She knew nothing but about making a good character build, she just picked Baby Peach because she was cute and relatable. Now the poor baby is getting shaken by some creepy dude who she had a pretty strong inkling was a villain.

“Ehhh! Waluigi wins again!!” Gaige yelled in a horrible imitation of her lanky avatar’s voice, bouncing up and down.

The Siren’s face crumpled up in agitation. She unconsciously was nearly strangling her haughty girlfriend now, legs in a near vicegrip around her neck as she started to crouch over her head.

Her violent jerking around while she tried to catch up to the redhead should have been more distracting to the mechromancer but she stayed strong, leaving Angel to finish in 5th place. Just barely beating out half of Bowser’s brood.

She screamed and chucked her controller at the ground. She started to roll away from Gaige, onto the bed where she could go to sleep and forget about the whole stupid game for stupid lame babies. Why’d she pick the damn baby?!

A cold metal hand grabbing her ankle prevented her from escaping to the freedom of unconsciousness though.

“Come on, Angel, don’t be a sore loser! Just… get good!” Gaige chirped, nuzzling against the tattooed knee hooked around her.

She tried to cross her arms in response as the mechromancer started prodding her with the previously discarded controller. She reluctantly grabbed it, trying to not let her heart warm at the upside down winning smile the redhead was flashing at her.

“One more race.”

“We’ve got like 20 of the races left!” Gaige whined, leaning her head back even more to better display her expert puppy dog face, “Pretty please? Okay, okay, how’s this for incentive? Loser has to sleep on the couch.”

“How is that incentive? I’m losing.”

“But now you’ve got a motive for doing well! Carrot and stick!”

Suddenly a smile cracked across Angel’s face. I’ll show you a carrot and stick.

She nodded, “Alright, you’re on. Loser sleeps on the couch.”

“Ohhh ho ho! That’s my badass girlfriend!! Get ready to wake up sore tomorrow!! And not for fun reasons!” Gaige said, excitedly hitting the button for the next race.

It started off normal enough to Gaige’s mixture of delight and disappointment. Angel seemed to be fairly relaxed. Was this was Zer0 was always going on about? Wanting a challenge? Step up your game, baby!

A bright sudden glow to her left in the last lap made her go off the course though, swearing loudly.

As she distractedly tried to recover from that Baby Peach seemed to come out of nowhere. The redhead looked down at the gamepad in confusion, she could have sworn the Siren had been near 8th place or something. Way way way far back!

The royal baby flew across the finish line seconds before her, taking first place.

Only as the highlights started playing did it hit Gaige.

Angel had cheated.

She flew out from the hug of her girlfriend’s legs, pointing a metal arm accusingly at her, “You! Oh my god! Angel! Using your Siren powers?! Fucking haxx, how could you?!”

The Siren only smiled serenely at her, “Get good.”

“I can’t if you’re gonna be phasing in front of me!” Gaige yelled incredulously, gesturing at the screen.

Her girlfriend shook her head, “Oh no, I’m just putting in an item for myself. It won’t put me ahead of you. You just can’t mess up.”

“What?”

“My item. If you mess up while I’m holding it, I’ll teleport right behind you.”

“Angel, my darling? What you’re describing right now? It’s called cheating!!”

“I’m not phasing in front of you though. Just don’t mess up. Now you have incentive.”

Gaige was shaking with frustration of two wildly different sorts, if she was being really honest with herself. She kinda liked it when Angel got all confident on her, twisting tattoos glowing as bright as her mischevious smile as she leaned back against a pillow alluringly.

She sat back down, letting those long limbs wrap around her shoulders again, “Fine! I just won’t mess up, not even once!”

They raced in near silence, only punctuated by swearing and trash talk. Gaige occasionally made good on her threats to never mess up but when she did she had a goddamn cartoon baby right up her asshole, more than happy to snatch first place from her. Like taking candy from itself.

Tensions mounted as they began to lose track of the number of races until all of a sudden they found themselves on the last one.

“Uh, shit, I think I’m ahead?” Gaige said uncertainly as the counter started.

Angel shook her head, boosting quickly ahead of the pack, “No, I think it’s me.”

“No way! You lost the last two!”

“But you lost the three before that.”

It didn’t matter in the end as they aggressively twisted around the track. To Gaige’s muted delight Angel really was getting better, even without her bullshit ‘item.’ The little princess zipped around the track with ease, taking second place naturally.

Maybe next time she could convince her to just play.

She wasn't even mad when Baby Peach soared past her at the last second, having not even used her Siren powers once.

Angel cheered, flopping back onto her back before jumping back up in realization that it was time to see the results. In her anticipation she found her long fingers threading through untied red locks. Gaige melted into the touch, damn, her girlfriend should have used that tactic at the start of all this.

With a loud fanfare the final results flicked onto the screen.

A tie.

A 50-50, perfect split tie.

The girls looked at each other in shock and confusion, not sure what to make of their little bet.

Angel said they were both the loser, Gaige said they were both the winner.

In the end they both ended up on the couch, the mechromancer's short limbs tangling with the Siren’s long ones, red hair mingling with black.

All in all, it could have ended up worse.

Plus Angel really had started getting good in the end and that was all Gaige wanted.


End file.
